


On the House (Podfic)

by slashersivi



Category: Common Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Flirting, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wes is on the rebound, and Travis is pie. Or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the House (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On The House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314979) by [watanuki_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanuki_sama/pseuds/watanuki_sama). 



This was really fun! I love watanuki_sama's fics and am very pleased to have been able to do this as a podfic ^_^ I may have to do another one in the future... Sorry there is no cover, I'm a lame-o at designing covers :I Oh, the music is from the song "All Night Diner" by Adam Hood... I'm not actually a fan of country but I thought it was appropriate xD

Listen or download here:  
<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5wb2siypv8iy107/onthehouse-watanuki_sama-podficfin.mp3>


End file.
